


Dragon & Bear at Sea

by I_AmLordSnow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternative Scene, Balerion sex, Boat Sex, Book Verse, F/M, Proposals, Show age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_AmLordSnow/pseuds/I_AmLordSnow
Summary: An alternate book scene where Dany gives Jorah what he wants aboard the Balerion.
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Dragon & Bear at Sea

Jorah stood. “Perhaps it’s time you found that out.”

“Yes, your right.” she decided. “I’ll do it!” Dany threw back the coverlet and hopped from the bunk. “I’ll see the captain at once, command him to set course for Astapor.” She bent over her chest, threw open the lid, and seized the first garment to hand, a pair of loose silk trousers. “Hand me my medallion belt,” she said to Jorah as she pulled the silk up over her hips. “And my vest -” she started to say, turning. Jorah slid his arms around her. “Oh,” was all Dany had time to say as he pulled her close and pressed his lips down on hers. He smelled of sweat and salt and leather, and the iron studs on his jerkin dug into her naked breasts as he crushed her hard against him. One hand held her by the shoulder while the other slid down her spine to the small of her back, and her mouth opened for his tongue, though she never told it to. His beard is scratchy, she thought, but his mouth is sweet. The Dothraki wore no beards, and only Khal Drogo had ever kissed her before. He should not be doing this. I am his queen, not his woman.

It was a long kiss, though how long Dany could not have said. When it ended, Jorah let go of her, and she took a quick step backward. “You... you should not...”

“I should not have waited so Iong,” he finished for her. “I should have kissed you in Qarth, in Vaes Tolorro. I should have kissed you in the red waste, every night and every day. You were made to be kissed, often and well.” His eyes were on her breasts.

Dany covered them with her hands, before her nipples could betray her. “I... that was not fitting. I am your queen.”

“Yes you are my Queen.” He said, his eyes staring into her soul. “And you kissed me back.” She had hadn’t she, why had she returned his kiss?

“I was simply in shock at your...” She stumbled.

“You kissed me because you wanted to, because you knew it was right.” He said defiantly. She struggled to find the right words to say. Was he right? His kiss had certainly done something to her, but could any man have given her the same response? It had been so long since Drogo.

“I..I don’t know what...” She tried but he cut him off once more. 

“Let me show you Khaleesi, let me show you how right this is.” This time when he leant in she slapped him across the face.

“You forget yourself Ser.” She said, trying to regain control of her raging desires. His hand went to his cheek. 

“Forgive me Khaleesi if I was to forward, but I regret nothing.” He declared. “I love you, and I want you.” His eyes roamed her body with such an intensity that she couldn’t help but blush. She had butterflies in her stomach, and she could not deny the desire she was feeling. Did she want Jorah? Or could any man have elicited such a response from her? It had been so long since Drogo. 

“Jorah, I think it would be best if you..” She was cut off before she could finish.

“You will not find a better suitor Khaleesi, in Essos or Westeros.” He pleaded. “No man will ever be as loyal and devoted as I, you will not find a better husband.”

“Husband?” She asked in shock.

“Would that be so bad?” He asked, his hurt evident. “I know I am from but a minor house...”

“You are an exiled knight Ser.” She pointed out. “What would I stand to gain from such a match?”

“A loving husband.” He countered. “Happiness.” 

“Reclaiming my kingdom will give me happiness.” She said.

“Once you have the unsullied all you need is patience My Queen.” He argued. “Once the dragons grow you will be unstoppable, who shares your bed will matter not.” That may be true, she hoped it was.

“My dragons may not grow as large as we hope.” She said.

“They will.” He answered. “I’m certain.” She could see the hope in his eyes. She brought her hands to his face.

“I do not love you Jorah.” She said softly. 

“That’s ok.” He said. “You will learn too.” She realised her mistake as she felt his hands grasp her now uncovered breasts. “Let me show you.”

“Jorah.” She warned.

“You already react to my touch.” He said, as his thumbs traces her stiff nipples. He was right, desire was pooling between her thighs. She tried to regain control of her urges but she could feel her self control waning. And when he brought his mouth down to her cleavage and began suckling at her teats, the battle was lost. He would have her this night. She began to moan as he continued to lick and suck and her breasts, his hands now settled on the round of her ass. She needed him inside her.

“On the bed.” She commanded. He released her breast with an audible pop and proceeded to lie down on the bed. She slipped out of her silk trousers as he discarded his clothes and threw them aside. He eyed her nude form with a ferocious hunger. She went to her knees beside him and took his hard cock into her tiny hand. “Your big.” She was half tempted to take him into her mouth as Doreah had taught her but she needed him within. She straddled him, slowly sliding down his shaft. 

“Fuck.” He moaned. She couldn’t help but gasp at the sensation, it had been so long since Drogo. “Your so tight.” He murmured. “And warm.” She smiled at that, recalling Drogo had said the same. 

“Dragons blood.” She said. She took a moment to adjust to the feeling of having him inside her, than she slowly rolled her hips. Remembering her lessons she started at an agonising pace, eliciting the maximum amount of pleasure with each motion. He was bigger than Drogo she realised as she moved her way up and down his cock, her eyes never leaving his. His hands once again latched ahold of her tits as she worked, her release drawing nearer. Until finally, a wave of pleasure flooded her body as her orgasm shook through her core. Jorah rocked within her still as she regained her senses, than before she knew it she was on her back as Jorah began thrusting into with increased vigor.

“Marry me?” He asked, as his pace grew more and more erratic.

“No.” She replied playfully, his powerful strokes reaching the depths of her womb.

“Marry me?” He pleaded, her peak rapidly approaching once more.

“No.” She said again. 

“Marry me!” He demanded. This time she answered by pulling him into a kiss. There tongues danced as he laboured within her. 

“Fuck!” She cursed as she felt his warm seed spill into sending her over the edge once more as her cunt clamped around his shaft. Breathless, he collapsed down onto her. 

“Marry me?” He asked again, nuzzling into her neck.

“I’ll think about.” She promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Working on a bigger story right now that has no Jorleesi so I needed to write this.


End file.
